Stockholm Syndrome ZX6R
by Kumiperuna
Summary: To escape an impossible situation Sasuke needs to take a hostage, but what happens when he's told to make his hostage fall in love with him to get important information. SasuNaruSasu. AU.
1. Trailer

**Author:** Kumiperuna

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, Action, Angst, Drama, Humour, Hurt-Comfort

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the things other people do!

**Warnings:** Swearing, Graphic Fights, Gay-stuff

**Summary:** To escape an impossible fight Sasuke takes a hostage to flee,

but what happens when he's ordered to make his hostage fall in love with him to get access to important information?

**A/N:** I've been planning this for a while and I hope it will turn out good... I had many ideas for fanfics but this is what I chose so I hope I can also finish it. If you don't know what does Stockholm Syndrome mean; .org/wiki/Stockholm_syndrome ... I don't know? I don't have much to say. I hope you have fun reading when it begins. I can't promise to update this very frequently, but I'll try my best. Also I will be drawing pictures for this fic and I will link them when I finish them, there will be a cover for this fic sometime soon appearing here... Look forward to it =) And... Oh! 

I need a Beta reader! If there is anyone willing to read these chapters through and check the language, give me ideas and kick my ass when I'm being too lazy with this, please do contact me with a comment or a private message : D

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome; ZX-6R**

_Trailer_

_In the midst of chaos..._

"They have a new Leader..."

"Anyone ever heard of Madara Uchiha?"

_and war..._

"Kill him!"

"Come closer and he'll die!"

_is it possible to fall in love?_

"You'll have to make him fall in love with you..."

'What is this feeling?'

_In London..._

"Yes I'm minding the fucking gap, you idiot..."

_there is a war brewing..._

"There is going to be stuff happening soon and you'd better be ready for it."

_between the communities of the ones abandoned by the world,_

"Something I never wanted to get involved in."

"You have no choice once you're in."

_but there might be light in the darkness after all..._

"You'll be staying here for some time..."

"I can see my friends again, right?"

_Can the hostage fall in love with his captor?_

"Let me go!"  
"I think I just... might... love you?"

* * *

A/N: That was da trailer : D Prologue will be here _soon_... And I hope so will the first chapter :D


	2. Prologue

**Stockholm Syndrome; ZX-6R**

_Prologue_**  
**

* * *

"Good, Sasuke, you're here. Where have you been?" Kyuubi started even before I had closed the door properly of the small flat I hadn't entered in a while, but today I had been called for an "important" meeting.

"I was out of town to see my brother," I answer in a monotone. Why do people need to know what I'm doing? The Bass does fine without me, but they still keep insisting for me to be an active member of the group. Apparently I'm a too good fighter to lose. Like I could leave if I wanted to...

"Oh, Itachi. You should have said you were going, so I could have told you to tell him 'Hi' for me. I haven't seen him in a while. How's he doing?" Kyuubi, the leader of our group, continued. Itachi was also a member, but he had moved out of London with his boyfriend and couldn't really take as much part in the activities, but having someone to trust out of the city was a big advantage for us.

"He's fine."

Kyuubi laughed; "One just can't get a good answer from you... But on with the show! The others are waiting in the living room already." I sigh as I take off my black Converse and make an effort to follow Kyuubi, but he's already chatting with the others. The hall is as dark and damp as always. Nothing ever changes here. I reach the doorway to the room where all of the meetings are held, but it still remains rather empty every time with the low amount of people we have. So this time I was shocked to see the small room full of people of which most were new to me. Maybe things do change here after all...

I sit on the arm of the worn out, black, leather sofa we have and I can sense lots of eyes on me... The new people propably, as they haven't seen me here before. I ignore them and begin listening to Kyuubi, who had just begun explaining the situation.

"The Blues have not taken any contact to us in two weeks, despite the fact that our groups are in an alliance and should be working closely together and I found it rather worrying and sent people to investigate them. It turns out that they have a new leader. One that I'm not so fond of. Anyone ever heard of Madara Uchiha?"

I think my heart skipped a beat the second I heard the name and Kyuubi, as observant as he is, noticed it immediately and sent me a knowing look. That man had killed my parents and it was because of him I had gotten myself bound to the underground communities of London... Always makes me think of the trains... But no, I'm talking about crime, drugs and so on... Something I never wanted to get involved in, but here I am, sitting casually in the meeting room of The Bass, the so called "gang" of Camden and I just heard that the man who ruined my life has now become the leader of The Blues, the underground community located in Notting Hill, which, until now, had been our partner. This meant I had a chance for revenge again, and oh yes, I'm going to be taking it. Also I knew Kyuubi had some things to settle with him and that this was just going to get interesting... I smirked at Kyuubi, who was still looking at me and I saw his eyes fire up. Yes, this was going to be a war...

"Some apparently have, but for those who haven't I'm going to explain something. Listen carefully and take in every detail. There is going to be stuff happening soon and it's good to be ready for it." He looked around the room, waiting for everyones full attention and when he was pleased with the tension he had created in the gray room he continued. What a showoff...

"Uchiha Madara has done very many unforgivable things, that for many, even in this room, are personal... Killed and taken away close people, manipulated, used and then blamed it all on the victim. I know most of you people are here for the drugs and drama, but that's not always how it works... This is bigger than you imagine and as many of you are newcomers, it's good to know now what you have gotten yourselves into..."

There he went again, after an enthusiastic speech he held a way too long pause for it even to be as dramatic as he most likely meant it to be and looked around the room. When his eyes met mine I sent him an amused look with one eyebrow raised as to question what the hell did he think he was doing and he just grinned widely and brought his hand to his burning-white hair and scratched his head sheepishly. I just sighed and shook my head a little and let him continue, before people begin to look even more weirded out.

"Er. Yes... We are rather unknown of to people who are not involved with us and some just take advantage of that. Like most of you do... But some of us didn't want any of that and were forced to be a part of all this, as once you know about us and once you're in there is no way out. The ones who've been with us for the longest are like family, and since there are many without real family here, they like it here... There are competitive groups, which try to kill some of us and the other way around. I'm in no way denying that I'm intending to kill Madara Uchiha and there is no way in hell that he doesn't intend to kill some of us and as things are as they are. There are fights and arguments and they need to be dealt with. And you will have to take part. You have no choice once you're in. So you lot better start training some fighting," Kyuubi laughed light heartedly on the last line at the shocked faces of the newcomers. Most of them were young, like us. Around 17 I'd say. They better get used to the megalomaniac speeches of Kyuubi and to the blunt truth behind them.

I was only 15 when I became a part of The Bass. That was only a year after Madara killed our parents for over some grudge and I wanted revenge on him. I chased after him and got involved into the groups, as he was what I would have learned by now to call a gang-whore, which means he changed groups often and I trailed him, trying to figure out a way to kill him without having the rest of his group-at-the-time hunt me down. As stated by Kyuubi, we're family... One for all and all for one, or however the line went...

It was only at The Bass they figured out that I was after Madara and caught me. I was held at Kyuubis, who had had an important role in the group since he was eight. There he found out I had very much knowledge about all the other groups and that Madara was a fraud. So I was released and taken into the group. Madara had already been the leader of the group by the time and used Kyuubi as his assistant for numberous crimes, without Kyuubi getting any advantage out of it in the end. This had pissed Kyuubi to no point and we had been after Madara together since that. Madara kept fleeing and hiding, but now we had found him...

"There will be numberous investigations from now on and I assure you; it will get ugly. So get yourself ready to fight and inform me when you're ready. Make sure it's soon, as I'm sure that man will try to attack us, kill us... He know's we're after him, so he will be after us. It's just how he works."

… Or maybe Kyuubi was just being a bit too hasty. I could see that he was rather worked up. His fire red eyes were gleaming and he was practically shaking from... exitement? I don't know... They guy had always been way too eager and lively. But you can't choose your best friend can you? Oh right... You can. Well he's more like a brother anyway.

"Well... Here is the plan. We still don't know about all the other members and what they're up to. Neither do we know what's Madara really up to now. We haven't heard from him in a while. He just might be planning something and the other members don't possibly know about him and his past. Even if they're in alliance with us... I personally think Madara has taken over the group and the ones that know about him, our friends, have been killed, sold out or anything to get rid of them... And we will find out just what happened and avenge it...  
Tomorrow we'll send someone to spy on them and then we'll see what to do. Now we need information... Any volunteers? I'd rather someone more experienced one for this. It's very important and I don't want to screw it up..."

His eyes met mine and I saw the challenge in them... I could almost read the 'Have you lost it while you were away?' in them. I could read him too easily. I slowly raised my hand and held his gaze.

"Great, Sasuke here will do it. To all of you newcomers this is Sasuke Uchiha, yes that is the same surname that you just heard and he's my best friend and the one who will take my spot after me as the leader of The Bass. He's the best fighter we have and you better respect him as he can kick all of your asses by himself," Kyuubi smirked at this and continued; "We can be almost sure now that the mission of tomorrow will be a success and that means there will be a meeting the day after tomorrow. The same place the same time. Be there. For now you're free to go. Sasuke you come talk to me and Sakura in the kitchen after the others leave, ok?"

I nodded and the people begun to leave the flat. I made it to the kitchen through the abnormal mass of people and waited for Kyuubi to arrive. Sakura was already there, but I wasn't too fond of talking to her. She had liked me since forever and was a tad obsessive. She was pretty and nice, but I just didn't like her that way. I would have been more than glad to have her as a friend, but things never go as planned. She was still an important part of The Bass and I had to communicate with her way too much for my liking. I just hope Kyuubi gets back before she tries anything.

Speak of the devil. I saw him by the door shouting 'goodbye' to the last person leaving and it didn't take him for long to be in the kitchen.

"Just returned and already ready for some serious action?" Kyuubi smirked as he took a step towards me.

"Hn. You know very well why I'm going."

"Yeah, I knew you'd take the chance even before you were here. It's Madara after all and there's no stopping you when it comes to him." I just nodded and we waited in comfortable silence for Sakura to come over and we'd begin planning. It took her a while to finish with the papers she had been working with, but in time she arrived with a disgustingly cheesy smile on her face.

"Hello Sasuke, dear. Where have you been?" She asked, staring at me with the smirk plastered on her mouth. She knew exactly where I had been, because I'm sure she overheard me explaning it to Kyuubi, and still she asked. Ugh. She didn't dare to talk to me when there was no one else around, but always when there was someone I was talking to or I was a part of a group she interrupted and began talking to me. Annoying.

I don't answer her, but look at Kyuubi and wait for him to say something. He looks at me knowingly and I beg for him to begin alredy through my eyes. He understands immediately.

"Good. Now we can start!" He says just before Sakura is about to say something, cutting her off.  
"So Sasuke. You know where the base of The Blues is, right?" I nod. "Good. I think they're having a meeting tomorrow at six pm and that would be a great time to investigate as almost everyone will be there. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for, but I'd ask for you to take notice on everything suspicious, which might be somehow related to The Bass and the plans of Madara. Also I'd like you to find out who of the previous members still are a part of the group and who have been kicked out or killed."

"Alright. I'll try, but how do I get in and what if they figure out that I'm there?"

"You could try to blend in, but I think Madara is keeping a close eye on who are a part of the group so it might be dangerous. Their base is much bigger so you could just sneak in, hide and spy on them, but if they do find you, a fight will break out for sure. In that case they will have numbers over you and we don't know do they have guns or are they good fighters and so on. The best thing you could do in that case is take someone as hostage as you can't fight with 30 people by yourself. I'm pretty sure you know a way to get in yourself... So any more questions?"

"Just... What is Sakuras point of being here?"

Sakura shot me a nasty look at that, but who cares...

"Oh. She needs to know what's happening as she is the "secretary" or whatever. She keeps the information and books everything that happens. And oh, I almost forgot. You have to return here after their meeting ends." Kyuubi smirked as to prove that he was done talking. I could figure out half out without him explaning it, but he for some reason liked talking and explaning everything very much. Something I would have found very boring. The reason why I wouldn't be a good leader...

"Alright. Can I go now?" I smile lightly at him and he keeps on smirking.

"Sure you can. Good luck and don't mess it up!" Kyuubi says as he lightly punches my arm. A brotherly gesture. He smirks again as I turn to leave and wave lazily goodbye. I see Kyuubi turning to talk to an upset Sakura, which I know is my fault... Poor Kyuubi...

I kick my chucks on and step out into the damp evening air of London and head home.

* * *

Still in the need of a Beta : D


End file.
